


As when he was a child

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 January 2010. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal. Matt-centric.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As when he was a child

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 24 January 2010. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal. Matt-centric.

Mello tried hard not to laugh. But it was hard, oh it was hard as hell!

So Mello hid his grin behind the chocolate bar he had just unwrapped and looked at the show which was going on in front of him.

The apartment was messy as always, papers, clothes, boxes and of course games, loads of video games. Between a stifled laugh and the other he wondered when exactly he had started to spoil Matt so much. Not even at Wammy's he had had all those games.

He bit on the chocolate, the sound echoing softly in the room. The night lightened outside and Matt in front of him.

The red-head stood there, dressed in black leather and striped T-shirt.

When Mello had come back home he had almost chocked at the sight on Matt squeezed in his leather pants. It was weird. He had never seen Matt wearing something like that, simply 'cause Matt was Matt and he had never wanted to be like anyone else.

At the beginning Mello had thought to tell him to change himself but then Matt had dragged him in the living room, put a chocolate bar in his hands and told him to sit down. The blond had growled lowly at the back of his throat but then he had seen something in Matt's eyes.

He had always known that it must be boring for the red-head to remain all the day at home, watching monitors and taping away on his computer, 'cause, yes he was a computer freak, but he also was the type of person who needed air and new people to see. Mello couldn't help but feeling a bit bad sometimes 'cause he was the reason for which Matt had given up all the rest, to go to find him and help him out.

So he had remained sat on the couch, staring at Matt as he had cleared his throat. Then he bowed and started to talk.

-And now madams and misters, tonight's show!

There had been a time, back at Wammy's, when every year Roger and Watari had managed to make all of them participate in a play at the beginning of summer, when the air in Winchester used to be warm and the sky blue as it never was during the rest of the year.

They used to put up a stage in the courtyard, L used to come back from wherever he was. Mello remembered how Matt was happy and active around the days of the recital, he used to leave his game-boy switched off for days as he put all his effort in memorizing his part. Sometimes he also repeated his lines at night, and Mello used to listen, even though Matt had never known that. Probably, Mello wondered, Matt had never known how much he used to care, how much he used to follow whatever the red-head did. And Matt had never known, 'cause Mello had never shown it.

-Hey Mels! C'mon I'm serious about this! And you left me here bored to death! So you ought me one!

Mello snapped out of the trains of memories which had took him on board and focused his attention on Matt again. He was standing in front of the couch, hands on his hips, goggles resting over the mess of his red hair.

Mello glared at him, but as he saw Matt's cheeks growing redder, he nodded.

-All right! Go ahead!

Matt sighed and resumed.

He was playing some pieces taken from "Waiting for Godot". Mello remembered that Matt had always loved that piece since the day he had first read it. They had played it at Wammy's once, it had been the last summer they had been all together. Then everything had run faster in the tricky play that Mello knew life was, and L was gone, and he was gone too. Many times he wondered if Matt had repeated his lines at night back then, alone in a room that Mello shouldn't have abandoned.

Mello knew he could never know if Matt actually had done that, but what he knew was that Matt was playing Lucky in front of him. And if at the beginning it was just too funny to hear him talking and see him moving so serious, then there were no grins and laughs anymore.

As the night of the city continued to be lightened by millions of neon lights Mello stopped eating his chocolate and listened silently as Matt continued to play.

The red-head's voice was clear and strong, it made Mello think about a knife cutting through a piece of butter.

When Matt finished he bowed, red strands of hair dangling down over his lightly flushed face.

Mello swallowed, then brought his hands up and applauded, the sound of his hands echoing in the room. Matt smiled behind the red curtain of his hair.

-Come here!

Matt thought that Mello's voice was softer than usual. The red-head sat down, and without thinking too much, at least for once, Mello pulled him in his arms.

Mello knew that too often he had forgotten how alive the child inside Matt still was, 'cause Matt had never tried to eliminate that childish part of himself. Mello instead had always tried to grow up fast, to leave the little seven years old Mello whom Watari had found far behind him.

-Did you like it Mel?

Matt's voice came out muffled as his face was hidden against the blond's chest.

-Yeah, I liked it.  
Looking at the lights outside, Mello thought that he was lucky to have Matt at his side, Matt who had never gave, Matt who could be so loyal and strong and yet be so serious over a little play, as he had been back then, when he was nothing more than a silent child.


End file.
